Merry Christmas Optimus
by ArmorOfDay
Summary: The sequel to Merry Christmas Megatron. This year Optimus is Santa. Too bad Megatron's been so naughty. Or is that a good thing?


Optimus Prime shifted, trying to get comfortable on his chair. The cushions had been pressed flat after being used all day, and offered little in the way of padding. The young mech stretched his legs to regain some feeling in them. The amount of mechs wanting to give him their Christmas lists was staggering, and some of them were pretty heavy. Optimus had had to forbid Bulkhead from sitting in his lap.  
>'Almost over Optimus,' he thought to himself. 'Then you can get some well deserved energon and a nap.'<br>While he was musing, a large silver bot entered the room. Megatron gazed at the red and blue truck, smirking at the sight of the fuzz Santa hat on his head. It looked far more sexy on the young Autobot than it had on him the year before.  
>Realizing someone was in the room, Optimus looked up. He smiled when he saw you it was. "Hello there. Have a seat," he said cheerfully. "Have you been a good mech this year?"<br>Megatron smiled back before sitting down slowly. He had to be careful not to crush the smaller bot with his weight. "I'm sorry Santa. I haven't been a good mech this year at all," he said, just barely managing to keep a straight face.  
>"Well now, I'm sorry to hear that," Optimus said, putting his arms around the other's waist. "I had a very special present in mind for you."<br>Megatron felt his spark start to race with anticipation. "I can't wait to receive it."  
>"I'm sure you can't," Optimus smirked. "But I'm afraid you will have to convince me that you're a good little mech first."<br>"Very well Santa. What would you like me to do?" Megatron murmured. It took all his self-control to resist simply jumping the beautiful Prime.  
>"You're going to be my little helper, and help me out with a small problem," Optimus said, sliding back his interface cover.<br>Megatron's mouth stared to water at the sight of the young truck's prim little port and stiff cable. "What would you like me to use?"  
>"Your mouth, my little helper. I'm having some trouble walking, and that will make it hard to deliver presents."<br>"I will do my best Santa," Megatron said. He slid off of Optimus's lap and got to his knees, lowering his head between the smaller bot's legs.  
>Optimus gently stroked Megatron's helm. "I'm sure you will."<br>Megatron smiled, licking his lips. He was going to enjoy this. He lightly kissed the tip of the cable, causing Optimus to shiver and groan.  
>"Do a good job," the Autobot said. "And you'll be on the nice list for life."<br>The silver Decepticon chuckled before taking the cable into his mouth. He licked the underside with his glossa, enjoying the way it was ridged. Optimus moaned and bucked his hips. He gripped the back of Megatron's helm, pushing slightly. Megatron smiled, taking the hint and slowly bobbed up and down.  
>"So nice…" Optimus groaned, optics switching off as his lover stroked his thighs. "My darling little helper."<br>Megatron smiled again, gently sucking the smaller mech's cable. He hummed, sending vibrations down it that made Optimus moan. Smirking a little, the older bot teased the rim of his lover's port with a large finger.  
>Optimus gasped, bucking his hips into the touch. No matter how many times they interfaced, it always felt like the first time for the young bot. The heat rushing through his systems, the desire that made his spark throb, the pleasant dizzying sensation in his processor. The young truck never got over the rush of excitement and anticipation. He didn't want to.<br>Megatron purred as his lover bent down to kiss his audio receiver. He pushed his finger into the wet, dripping port. He slowly thrust it in and out, causing Optimus to shudder in lust.  
>"More, my precious little helper," Optimus cooed, lifting his foot to rub the older mech's hip.<br>Megatron closed his optics, flicking his glossa over the sensitive tip of Optimus's cable as he continued to suck. He pressed another finger into the port, thrusting them in deeper. He rubbed them over sensor nodes, increasing the smaller bot's pleasure tenfold. Above him, Optimus groaned and rained kisses on his helm. Hearing his lover's groan made Megatron's arousal burn brighter, but he knew he would simply have to wait.  
>Suddenly Optimus stiffened. "Megatron!" he shouted as he overloaded. He gripped the back of the older mech's helm to keep him in place.<br>Megatron eagerly drank the lube that spurted from his lover's cable, savoring the sweet tang. His ego soared as the young Prime called out his name.  
>Optimus panted and let go of his lover's helm. "My precious little helper, that felt so good."<br>"I'm happy that you liked it Santa," Megatron said, reluctantly removing his mouth from the cable. He pulled his fingers from the port and licked them clean, knowing it would arouse his lover further.  
>"I loved it," the young Autobot moaned, lamenting the empty feeling in his port. "You've more than proved that you're a good mech. You've earned your present."<br>"I'm yours to do with as you please Santa."  
>"Let's go to my quarters," Optimus smirked, leaning forward so they were nose-to-nose. "Don't want anyone to get jealous of your present."<br>The large Decepticon had a slight bounce in his step as he wondered what his beautiful lover would do with him. Primus above only knew. Optimus could be a kinky mech at times.  
>"Lie on the berth and get comfortable," Optimus said as they entered their quarters, locking the door behind them. "I'll go get your present."<br>Megatron got on the berth and propped himself up with his elbows as the young truck went into a back room. His imagination began to run rampart as his processor came up with possibilities of what was in store for him.  
>Soon enough Optimus returned, holding something behind his back. "Turn off your optics."<br>Megatron smiled and did as he was told, switching off his optics. As soon as he was sure they were offline, Optimus grinned wickedly and brought out a blindfold and a pair of stasis cuffs. He climbed onto the berth and quickly slipped the blindfold over red optics.  
>"You can turn them on now," he said after securing it.<br>The older bot turned his optics back on, but of course saw nothing but darkness. He licked his lips, arousal soaring from not being able to see what his lover would do to him. Optimus kissed him deeply, running his servos down silver sides. Megatron smiled into the kiss, running his glossa along the other's sensually. He reached up blindly, placing a servo on the Prime's cheek.  
>Optimus purred, nuzzling his palm. "Hold up your servos, my little helper."<br>Megatron smiled and held up his servos, engine revving and spark racing. Optimus snapped the cuffs in place, an electrical current immobilizing the older mech. The young truck shivered in excitement. Having absolute control over his lover was intoxicating. Megatron was clearly enjoying himself as well, giggling like a sparkling.  
>Optimus smiled and shifted Megatron around so that he was lying on his stomach. "Open for me, my little helper," he cooed, servo rubbing a hot panel.<br>The silver Decepticon groaned from feeling fingers rub the sensitive metal. Processor pleasantly hazy, he retracted his panel with a soft click. His cable slid out, stiff and dripping lube.  
>"That's a good mech," the young Prime said, stroking the hard length.<br>"Only for you," Megatron moaned.  
>Optimus dropped a kiss on the larger bot's shoulder. "Santa loves you very much, you know that?"<br>"Yes. And I love you just as much."  
>The red and blue Autobot smiled and slid his cable into the waiting port. Megatron moaned loudly, pulling on the cuffs as best he could. Not being able to move, giving another mech so much power over him, was a surprising thrill. Never in a million stellar cycles had he ever imagined that he would find a bot whom he could give all of himself to.<br>Optimus pushed his cable into his lover's port as far as he could go, then slowly pulled out. The older mech groaned as he felt the hard metal begin to leave him, biting his bottom lip. Just before he would pull out completely, the handsome truck pushed back in, starting a steady rhythm.  
>"So nice and tight," he moaned. "You've never been the one taken, have you?"<br>"I was saving myself," Megatron murmured, meeting him thrust for thrust and loving every second of it. "For you."  
>Optimus's optics opened wide with surprise. "Megatron… that's so sweet," he said. He hugged the older bot from behind, pressing a kiss to his shoulder.<br>"No… you're sweet," the larger mech said, smiling as he felt his lover wrap his arms around him. The light brush of lips against his shoulder made him shiver.  
>The young bot thrust faster, gently rubbing the large cable. "My darling little helper."<br>"Only for you Santa," Megatron moaned. "Pl-please, harder."  
>Optimus was happy to oblige, thrusting hard and deep. He carefully squeezed and rubbed his lover's cable, swiping a finger over the sensitive tip. "Better?"<br>Megatron moaned louder. "Yes, primus yes!"  
>Optimus smiled lovingly. He loved Megatron so much. Despite the fact that they had started off as enemies, Optimus could not imagine his life without the silver Decepticon in it. He wanted to be with him for the rest of his function.<br>"Bond with me," he whispered.  
>Megatron smiled up at his smaller lover. "Of course my love."<br>Optimus quickly took off the cuffs and blindfold. "Megatron… I love you." He pulled out of the larger mech's port so he could turn to face him.  
>Megatron gazed at the young Autobot, nothing but love in his blood-red optics. "I love you too," he said simply, reaching up to place a servo on the Prime's cheek. "I want to be with you forever."<br>"I feel the same way," Optimus replied, putting a servo over the larger one.  
>The large mech couldn't believe his luck. Optimus wanted to bond with him? The most beautiful bot he had ever seen wanted to bond with him? The scourge of the Decepticons? It seemed too good to be true.<br>Optimus pushed his cable back into Megatron's port and began thrusting slowly, causing the older mech to arch his back and moan. His head lulled back, baring his throat; the smaller bot couldn't help kissing it.  
>"My love," he whispered, cracking open his chest plates. Blue light from his spark spilled forth, brightening the room.<br>Megatron's optics softened as he smiled, following is lover's lead by opening his own chest plates. Red light spilled out and mixed with the blue, lighting the room with a soft purple glow. "My Optimus," he said.  
>"My Megatron."<br>Optimus opened his chest plates the rest of the way, baring his spark completely. He leaned down and pressed their sparks together. Megatron turned off his optics as the 2 sparks met, tendrils of energy connecting them. He wrapped his arms around the smaller mech, holding him close.  
>The young Prime flung his arms around the larger bot, squeezing his optics shut as bursts of memories and emotions zipped through the pair. Everything the 2 bots were and had ever been mixed together until they were one. Except for one thing.<br>Megatron was preventing his past from mixing with the rest of his memories, shielding Optimus from it. He didn't want his lover to know what he had done. He was too ashamed of it.  
>"Don't," Optimus said, looking the older mech in the optics. "Don't hide from me. I don't want any secrets between us."<br>"I don't want you to be ashamed of me. Of what I've done."  
>"I could never be ashamed of you," the handsome truck said. He then showed Megatron his most painful memory - losing Elita-1. The guilt of leaving her behind; the fear of the giant spiders; the shock and pain of a bot he had thought was his friend leaving him to twist in the wind; the sorrow from seeing the look of disappointment on Ultra Magnus's face.<br>Megatron held Optimus tighter. He could feel how hard it was for the younger mech to share that memory. "It wasn't your fault," he murmured.  
>He sighed, then showed Optimus his dark past. All the cities he had destroyed; the lives he had ruined; the lives he had taken; the pain and suffering he had caused so many to go through; everything he had done all because of his stupid power trip. Because he had believed that he had the right to take what he wanted.<br>Optimus began to shake, burying his face in the crook of the older bot's neck as the images washed over him. He started to regret insisting on being shown everything. He had always known that his lover was a far cry from being a saint, but he could have never imagined something like this.  
>"I'm sorry. So sorry," Megatron whispered, stroking the smaller mech's helm soothingly.<br>"There's so much of it," Optimus whimpered. "So much destruction. So much… death."  
>"I know. That's why I didn't want to show you."<br>Optimus began to cry, completely overwhelmed by the horrible images he was seeing.  
>Megatron hold his lover close, comforting him as best he could. "Do you remember the day was met?"<br>"Y-yeah," Optimus nodded. "That w-was just after we f-found the AllSp-spark."  
>"I was after the AllSpark that day, but the moment I saw you I loved you. You became the light to my darkness."<br>The young Prime looked up, sniffing. "Really? You mean that?"  
>"Yes," Megatron assured him. "With all my spark." He placed a servo on his lover's cheek again.<br>Optimus began to smile, tears slowly petering out. Megatron used his thumb to wipe away the tears from blue optics, returning the smile. The red and blue Autobot giggled a bit from the touch, leaning up to kiss the silver Decepticon lovingly.  
>Megatron tenderly kissed back, sending his love over the newly formed bond. Optimus smiled into the kiss, feeling Megatron's unconditional love and sending back his own. E began to thrust his hips again, causing the older mech to groan as the cable moved in and out the hot port. Optimus broke off the kiss to nip at the silver throat. And that did it.<br>Megatron cried out his newly bonded's name as he overloaded, wave after wave of pleasure nearly short-circuiting his processor.  
>"AAH! MEGATRON!" Optimus screamed as he overloaded as well, collapsing onto Megatron's chest.<br>They lay there in the afterglow of their love, holding each other tenderly. Unaware that a new life had just been conceived.


End file.
